


my time is disappearing

by Rethira



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world lies in ruin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my time is disappearing

**Author's Note:**

> this was written ages ago, for colette

Sometimes Porom wonders if it would be easier to just turn back to stone; become cold and hard and unmoving, seeing the world in grey-on-grey and just waiting. She wonders if it wouldn’t be better to become a statue again, to wait for the storm to pass.

She thinks about it sometimes - asking Palom to come away with her, find a deep, dark, lonely cave and just wait there until the world was _good_ again. It’s not like there’s anything left for them here and now; Mysidia is ashes and dust, and they’ve seen none of their old comrades.

(A lie - Palom had seen Cecil, or what remained of him, but had closed the door before Porom could look.)

The little band they’ve fallen in with eyes them both with deep suspicion, but lets them stay, if only because Palom’s magic can rend the monsters’ flesh and Porom’s can stitch human wounds back together.

Is it so very wrong, Porom sometimes wonder, for them to take what comfort they can? For them to cling tightly to whatever remains of the things they love?

Palom’s breath is warm on her skin and his fingers uncommonly gentle - she doesn’t stifle her voice in the darkness, and if the others glare and mutter then let them. There’s no-one left to save them.


End file.
